


重聚之夜

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fate Zero Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate Zero Crossover. 活到现代并不知道怎么回事参与了圣杯战争的二梅，召唤出英灵大梅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	重聚之夜

“Kano？或者我应该叫你Merle……Kling？”

Maedhros半嘲笑般地回想着门牌上的名字，演变至今的通用语让艾尔达在发音的时候稍稍犹豫了一下。

Maglor一只手搭在Maedhros肩上，低下头笑出声来，“我有很多这样的名字，每隔几十年搬家的时候换一个。有一次几百年后我回到了同一个地方，恰好遇到故人的后代，他的宅邸里竟然挂着我的油画！他一见我，就热情地说，‘您看，我们的祖辈一定也有交情！’我就只好敷衍他过去……”

“那么你去过很多地方了，讲给我听听吧。”Maedhros轻轻地说，“Mandos最难以忍受的地方在于那里的无聊。”

“我会的，只要你收起这些糟糕的笑话。”Maglor抬起头，认真地说。Rana的光芒透过高处彩色的玻璃窗洒下来，错杂的色彩让他产生了些漂浮着的错觉。

他曾经以为——那是在歌谣都被遗忘了的神话时代——他和兄长从此就永远地分离了，像次生子女出生，然后死去。以至于后来在学习魔术的时候，他也小心翼翼地不让自己抱有任何希望。但现在Maedhros坐在床边，温和而快乐地笑着，他重新看到了对方眼中的星辉，和映在其中的自己的光芒。烈火没有毁灭他，时间也没有毁灭自己。

“⋯⋯看起来我这些年学习的成效不错。”Maglor的左手指尖划过Maedhros重新获得的身体，从脖颈左侧到锁骨的位置，描着已经不存在的伤痕，“我记得原来这里有一道...很长，像活物一样。现在它被修好了。我真希望魔术也能修复你的灵魂...”

Maedhros干脆地解开了上衣全部的扣子，握住弟弟的手，沿着胸口向下滑去，“这里原来也有。不过它们已经全部消失了。”然后他停下来，借着月光观察着Maglor左手上令咒的形状：一半是火焰，一半是星芒，这样的魔术回路几乎是张扬般地宣示着御主来自的时代，一个家族的荣耀和罪恶。Maglor在有些失神的恍惚中，被猝不及防地拉入了一个切实存在的怀抱里，隔着薄衫传来有些紊乱的呼吸和温热、有力的心跳。他一开始为这样触感而惊讶，然后笑着闭上了眼睛，双手穿过披散的红色长发，抚过兄长的肩胛骨和脊背，将下颌放在对方的肩上，让他们的胸膛贴合得更紧。

——我们的的确确是在活着啊。

这样的想法让Maglor几乎流下泪来。或者其实泪水已经无声地滑落了下来，因为当他的双唇擦过兄长的耳垂和面颊，缓缓地覆上对方的唇时，感到的除了对方逐渐升高的体温外，还有什么湿润和滚烫的东西将双唇相接的地方打湿了。Maedhros也感觉到了，于是有一段时间他们谁都没有继续下去，只是让双唇和鼻尖相贴，仿佛多一个动作就会打破这样短暂又难以置信的温情。稍后他们分开了些。

“⋯⋯Makalaure，你的愿望是什么？”

圣杯可以实现拥有者的一切愿望⋯⋯

这个问题在寒冷而干燥的空气中擦出了一串细微的火花。但它并没有得到回答，取而代之的是一个真正的深吻，门齿相碰，舌尖交缠，不断有细密的呻吟泄出来，直到发起者放弃了主导权，任由红发的精灵将自己压的更近，不轻不重地咬着自己的舌尖。情欲从双方下腹象征着欲望的地方攀升上来。

“我们先——不谈这些。”Maglor的胸膛在剧烈起伏着，但话语里带着些快意。他伸手擦去了自己和兄长嘴角被牵出的银丝。月光被逐渐聚集的浓云遮挡住，房间里变得更暗——虽然对艾尔达的视力来说不成问题。

借助魔力通路和更古老的羁绊，Maedhros能感觉到他的次弟内心和现在缓缓解开他腰带的双手一样在微微颤抖。他犹豫了一下，最后也只是伸出手，梳理对方的黑色长发，摩挲着他的背脊。

Makalaure想要什么？又在担心着什么？为什么再次籍由注定会有的争夺和杀戮，追求一个明亮却遥不可及的目标？Maedhros能隐隐约约猜测到，但不能确定答案。

我了解他。Maedhros曾经这么认为。他们彼此熟悉到有时言语都成为多余，一个眼神或细微的动作就能传达所有了。但在上一次生命中，他们第一次像爱人一样亲吻之后，他在与自己出于同源的灰色眼睛中看到了陌生的东西，不属于他的弟弟，而属于他的爱人。从那之后，每一天他都比前一天更了解另一个Makalaure，了解他展现在外的部分，和试图隐藏起来的部分。现在一次死亡和其间漫长的时光让陌生感再次强烈了起来，如果这种未知可以被称作“爱”的话……

但紧随而来强烈快感打断了他的思绪，下身被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住，让他刚刚平稳下来的呼吸又变成一顿一顿的喘息，思维也断成了碎片。本来就已经升腾而起的欲望在轻轻的摩擦中存在感愈加明显，然后一次不熟练的舔舐和吞咽就让他失控地低喊出了一声，撑在床上的手抓紧了床单。

“⋯⋯不会有人听见。这里很隐蔽。”似乎已经达到极限的Maglor撤了回来，脱力般地枕在Maedhros的大腿上，轻咳了两声。这让处在释放边缘的Maedhros稍稍恢复了冷静。小腹以下的地方已经因为凉滑的前液被打湿了一片。

“你需要一个新的床单了。”

“还有很多套新的衣服，你又不能穿这个出门。”长长的睫毛扇动了一下，黑发精灵的目光看向落在地上的，属于艾尔达时代的白色外袍，领口处绣着金色的暗纹。“Moryo会喜欢这个时代的……财富可以解决几乎所有的问题。”

就是这样了。现在的确不合适谈论任何沉重的话题。也许我们需要的就是，Maedhros想，一段从过去和未来之间抽离出来的，纯粹的欢愉。于是当Maglor似乎准备继续的时候，他制止了弟弟，用低沉而略带沙哑的声音说，“……接下来交给我。”

因情欲而变得湿润的灰色眼睛望向他，然后那双眼睛的主人露出了一个微笑，做了个“请”的手势。

Maedhros转过身，顺势把弟弟压在床上，将膝盖顶入对方的双腿间，用一只手肘撑起身体，另一只解开对方身上的衣物。薄丝的白色衬衣是他完全不了解的、这个时代流行的样式，这让Maedhros感到有些烦躁，动作也激烈了起来。他按住Maglor的额头，俯下身亲吻咬噬这对方滚动的喉结，再向下用力地吮吸着饱胀的乳尖。当他用被前液沾湿的手指开始开拓柔软紧致的甬道、用指腹轻轻按压的时候，感到对方的身体骤然绷紧，颤栗也变得明显起来。

一亚中艾尔达的灵魂不灭，而有包裹这灵魂的身体是多么大的喜悦呀，重生者恍惚地想。可以去触摸，去拥抱，去爱，用短暂的疯狂和快乐抵御长久的恐惧与痛苦。他试探性地将自己推送进去，听见弟弟猛然深吸了一口气。

“……你说过不会有人听见。”Maedhros的声音低的近乎于叹息。然后他把自己整个送入内侧，恶质的行为带出了一声明澈而香甜的呻吟，来自远古时代Noldor族最伟大的歌者。在抽送的节奏逐渐稳定下来之后，Maglor也放弃了压抑和克制，他伸手环抱住兄长也是爱人的脖颈，放任自己的声音像海水拍打礁石一样一下一下地传出。直到快乐淹没了他们，流出的液体让他无法再进行任何思考。

他们在沉默中慢慢平息下来。Maglor安心地蜷缩在兄长怀里，似乎耿耿于怀地说，“你要是……再用力些，我都要考虑用掉一次令咒了。”

“令咒是用在这种场合的吗。”Maedhros抓过弟弟的左手，和自己十指相扣，“还是说你也学会了讲糟糕的笑话。”

Maglor摇摇头，“开玩笑的。我挺喜欢这个图案，不想这么快用掉。而且它可以强化魔术的效果。”他沉默了一会。“Maitimo，我们要获胜。”

“那赢了以后呢？你想要的是什么……”

在思考之前，这个问题就脱口而出。

Maglor依旧没有回答他，而是偏过头索要一个亲吻。短暂的双唇相接之后，他枕在兄长的右臂上，“世界变迁了，大陆支离破碎。我走过爱琴海边全盛时期的雅典，在灼热的骄阳下盛开的苏美尔城邦，东方官吏和商贾人流攒动的长安……你想先听哪一个？”

Maedhros叹了口气，不想就此陷入无谓的争论中。他想自己会知道答案的，毕竟他们的时间还有很多，毕竟死亡也不能将他们分离。在这场新的战争结束之前……

窗外，冬木市今年的第一场雪纷纷扬扬地落了下来。

 

\---------------------------------------

隐藏的小设定：千年老精费二梅真的很有钱ww

以及二梅的愿望我不造，我真的不造，问他哥去ww


End file.
